Así fue
by Arodnas
Summary: OneShot, AR, BL, POV. La puerta que se abrió un día para Milo y Camus, y que siguió moviéndose por mucho tiempo, se cierra por última vez; porque a veces el amor no lo puede todo y lo único que queda por decir es "Adiós".


_Soy__ un discurrir de arena que resbala_ _entre la duna y los _guijarros. _La__ lluvia del verano llueve sobre mi _vida, _sobre mí, vida mía que me persigue y huye_, _y tendrá fin el día del comienzo_.

_Caro__ instante te veo_ _en el retroceder de este telón de _bruma, _donde ya no deberé pisar estos largos umbrales _movedizos. _Y__ viviré, lo mismo que una puerta_ _que se abre y se vuelve a cerrar_.

**_Soy_****_ un discurrir de arena que resbala..., Samuel Beckett_**.

* * *

**POV de Milo**

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, un peso se dejó caer sobre tu corazón. Recorriste el mueble del recibidor donde antes estaba tu pecera; te fijaste en la pequeña cocina, viste la mancha que no alcanzó a tapar del todo la capa de pintura después de la última vez que la incendiaste; y te fuiste directo al sillón de la sala que habían comprado juntos después de muchos esfuerzos.

Faltaba el televisor, tu colección de películas y el equipo _surround_. Decidiste dejar las cortinas del ventanal que da a la terraza porque aún puedes recordar su mirada brillante cuando las vio, y cómo de inmediato salió para armar un cortinero nuevo y colocarlas. Nunca entendiste su fascinación por las telas, aunque lo podías equiparar a tu obsesión con el papel.

Entonces unas llaves sonaron en la puerta y, cuando esta se abrió, dejó ver al hombre que por años fue el amor de tu vida. Tus ojos amenazaron con juntar tus penas acumuladas, así que respiraste al tiempo que llevaste la mirada al piso.

—Llegas tarde —dijiste.

—Lo siento, el tráfico se puso difícil.

No dijiste nada ante su usual excusa que da cuando no quería ir a algún lugar. No recuerdas el momento en que te diste cuenta de este detalle, y te gustaría decir que eras al único al que no se la había aplicado, pero sabías que no era así; y a esas alturas ya era inútil discutir por lo mismo.

Sentiste que tomó asiento en la otra orilla del sillón, y viste que colocó los papeles en la mesa de centro.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Si prefieres, podemos ir al comedor —te propuso.

—No, no. Aquí está bien —respondiste y tomaste la carpeta para empezar a leer el contenido hasta el final—. No está firmado —comentaste y pareció que le dijiste un pequeño chiste en ese momento.

—No, no he firmado —fue lo único que respondió.

Sabías que era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero tratar de leerlo, atinaras o fallaras en tus deducciones, era algo para lo que ya no tenías energía.

Cuando te ofreció hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo, imaginaste que era porque estaba de acuerdo y querría hacer todo lo más rápido posible; así podría alejarse de ti como tantas otras veces lo había hecho sin vacilar.

Si estuviera el reloj que antes tenías en el comedor, mínimo él hubiera llenado el incómodo silencio que nació de ambos.

Recordaste entonces tu _Yo_ del pasado; aquel que encendía en un momento una fogata con la menor chispa de esperanza de su parte. Él, ya hubiera dejado salir la primer tontería que se cruzara por su mente y hubiera hecho el tema de lado; pero no, ya no eras él. Y te dolió darte cuenta de cuanto extrañabas la sonrisa que nacía en ti cuando Camus decía algo, o tenía cualquier acción ambigua que de inmediato llenabas con tus tontas fantasías y tu corazón ilusionado. Extrañabas estar enamorado de él, y quisieras, ansiabas que por lo menos en ese momento la furia y la rabia se apoderasen de ti y gritarle, como otras veces, su falta de seriedad y compromiso contigo, y como siempre salía para salvar y solucionar los problemas del mundo; pero contigo era un obstáculo tras otro; una prueba tras otra; tanto, que rara vez sentiste alcanzar sus expectativas, si es que no te mataste tratando de llegar a un listón inexistente, porque el veredicto ya había sido emitido; sólo que tú eras el único idiota que no estaba enterado.

Pero esta vez no, ya no sería así.

Sacaste en ese momento una pequeña pluma, que Aioria había puesto en tu cartera para la buena suerte, y te inclinaste para firmar tu parte del contrato.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

"Puta pregunta."

Decidiste hacer oídos sordos y comenzar a dejar tu firma donde estuviera tu nombre y, después de un par de minutos, estaba hecho. Por tu parte ese departamento y ese hombre ya no estaban vinculados contigo.

Enseguida una mano invisible empezó a apretar tu corazón pero, para tu sorpresa, no fueron tus ojos los que se envolvieron en llanto.

"¿En qué momento?"

Cuando volviste a ver a Camus te pareció que había envejecido una eternidad; que de la puerta a la sala había dejado toda su vida, toda su compostura, todas y cada una de sus máscaras que con tanto trabajo llegabas a arrancar. Parecía un cuerpo sin alma, un océano de llanto y soledad; el mismo que viste cuando lo conociste y que en algún instante soñaste con poder llenar. Te diste cuenta de que tantos años a su lado no habían servido de nada; pero ahora era tu propio océano el que te impedía ir corriendo a sus brazos para calmar su tristeza y su dolor.

Dudaste qué hacer, definitivamente no lo querías hacer sentir abandonado. No deseabas que su último momento juntos, ambos lo recordaran de un modo tan amargo, y menos en el mismo apartamento que fue testigo de toda su historia de amor.

—Perdona —por fin te animaste a decir—. No quería que esto fuera así.

—Ni yo —dijo con una voz que definitivamente no era de él.

Te levantaste lentamente, aún indeciso de qué hacer.

Al verlo, volvieron a tu mente todas las veces que lloraste su ausencia; los días cuando ahogabas tus reclamos que ya se sabía de memoria y esperabas a que todo se calmara para volver a él, después de alguna discusión de rutina. Recordaste las noches ahogado en alcohol, presa de tus pensamientos que te hacían verlo enredado entre las sábanas con alguien más, cuando llegaba oliendo a otra colonia. Los días de espera y angustia cuando faltaba a su palabra de llegar a una hora, sin ninguna explicación. Las veces que te dejó en la orilla de la cama llorando hasta que tú solo te calmaras, y peor cuando dejaba el cuarto porque ya estaba harto de oírte llorar.

Pero tú no eras él. Te partía el corazón verlo así, y más cuando sabes mejor que cualquiera que ante nadie se deja ver; por eso te inclinaste a su lado para abrazarlo hasta que dejara de temblar.

—Aún me amas, –dijo, como si su conclusión fuera su último soplo de vida.

Le querías decir "Sí", pero hasta fue triste para ti darte cuenta que ya no podías mentir.

—No, pero aún eres importante para mí, –fue tu respuesta.

—Si… si ya no me amas... vete de una maldita vez —gruñó intentando zafarse de tus brazos.

—¿Por qué eres injusto conmigo?

—¿Yo, injusto? Tú eres el que me cambió por ese gato rastrero.

—No es así, y lo sabes.

—Claro que sí. Si no fuera por él…

—¡Ya! —gritaste y lo dejaste callado—. Deja de echarle a él o a mí la culpa. Sabes muy bien que esto terminó mucho antes de que volviera a encontrar a Aioria. Y de hecho es gracias a él que me mantuve a flote todo este último año; no gracias a ti.

—Estaba ocupado trabajando, mientras tú estuviste ocupado dándole las nalgas a ese aprovechado.

La nariz de Camus quedó escurriendo sangre tras tu último golpe.

—No voy a permitir que me insultes.

Odiaste tu impulso tanto como la nariz frágil de ese hombre, que sólo consiguió sobre dramatizar tu horrible acción. Te levantaste y te dirigiste a la puerta para no caer más hondo en tu rabia, pero antes de llegar sentiste los brazos de Camus rodeándote con fuerza.

—Lo siento —susurró, y empezaste a temblar tan sólo por sentir de nuevo sus brazos sobre tu cuerpo.

En ese instante, te empujó sobre la puerta y empezó a tratar de quitarte los pantalones, a besar tu cuello y a tocar tus partes íntimas.

—Oye, espera —tu excitación por haber hecho lo mismo tantas otras veces después de las peleas era más que evidente, así que te volteaste enseguida para apartarlo de tus caderas—. ¿Pero qué carajos crees que haces?

Camus no respondió. Parecía ido por la desesperación, el dolor, la ira y el deseo, intentando aferrarse a su última gota de razón.

—Lo… lamento… de verdad lo siento… yo... —basiló, antes de caer al suelo.

Ya. No había ni rastro del hombre que conocías. Camus nunca hubiera intentado forzarte a nada ni en sus peores pesadillas. Te dio miedo por ti, pero más por él; porque después de ese momento, realmente te preocupó que podría llegar a ser de él cuando cruzaras esa puerta.

—Cam, esto no está bien. Necesitas ayuda.

—No, claro que no. Sólo, dame unos minutos. Estaré bien.

De nuevo sus máscaras. ¿Cuántas veces no te estrellaste contra ellas tratando de ayudarlo?

—Me tengo que ir —le aclaraste poniendo de nuevo en su lugar tu cinturón—. Si me necesitas, tienes mi número. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo. Como amigo, o no, pero por favor, busca ayuda—. Abriste la puerta fijándote en que no se volviera a levantar—. Adiós —te despediste, dejaste las llaves adentro y abandonaste el lugar.

º•**_FIN_**•º

•

**.**

.

Inspirado por **Romance Sanctuary 2: Cuando leas esta carta...**, de _Lesath Al Niyat_ y funciona como un final alternativo para _Güey, ya_..., que sí comparte universo con _Diario de Ícaro_.

_Lesath Al Niyat_, gracias por ayudarme como siempre y gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitación**:

Puedes encontrar aquí otros trabajos en proceso (no abandonados) y ya concluidos de Saint Seiya, Sherlock, YuYu Hakusho y Príncipe Cautivo. Espero que los disfrutes.

También te recomiendo visitar la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat si te gusta el Milo x Camus, de Saint Seiya.

**_Besos_**. n.n/


End file.
